


Oh God. Love Is In the Air

by royaltyofaurorablue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon, Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiship, No Smut, Will list characters as I go, You can request a pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyofaurorablue/pseuds/royaltyofaurorablue
Summary: A series of one-shots ranging from small or large; where some are AU or canon. Some will be set in the canon setting but it might lead to a different route. The pairing will be in the title. No anti-bullshit. This is for fun.





	1. GaaSaku. 'My Prince Charming.' | Fairy tale AU |

**Author's Note:**

> You can request a pairing if you wish. I just want to let you know that I only really know the characters from Konoha, Suna, Taka, and the Akatsuki. I will admit that with deep shame.

**NARUTO doesn’t belong to me.**

XXXXXX

Her mama told her a story once upon a time when she was a little girl. About this princess meeting a peasant who was disguised as a prince. She said the King commanded him to because his Queen fallen in shock after the real prince’s death. The reason of death was unknown; even to this day.

The peasant boy looked so much like the real prince; the Queen was able to recover and be in denial that her son ever died; the mama told the daughter who listened with curious green eyes and pink hair she got from her papa.

The little girl asked what happened to the boy if the princess ever found out he wasn’t actually a prince? The girl’s mother simply smiled and replied she married him and had a beautiful baby girl who goes by Sakura.

The girl brightened and pointed a finger at herself shouting her name was Sakura as well! The mother laughed and hugged her daughter close to her and she watched, loving, her daughter slowly closes her eyes and finally able to fall asleep. The mother gently and carefully placed her daughter under the covers and turned on the night light before walking out of the room and to the bedroom she shared with her husband.

Her husband looked from his book and flashed her a smile which she quickly returned before putting off her red robe and placing near her little desk was. She slid under the covers and leaned against her husband. “I told her about us, Kizashi.” She whispered.

She sensed her husband grinned and kissed her head which she smiled at.

“Did you now, Mebuki?” Kizashi asked grinning in amusement. The mother, Mebuki, smiled and sleepily nodded and not too long they both peacefully asleep after Kizashi set his book down and turned off the lamp.

The Haruno Kingdom slept peacefully knowing their King and Queen was safe along with the Princess.

It won’t be until their daughter turned eighteen is when their world will turn upside down when she meets a peasant boy with red hair and green eyes. Their meeting didn’t exactly go as planned as the story went. It left Sakura furious and the unknown boy annoyed and amused at the pink-haired girl.

God help these two.

XXXXXX

It was her eighteenth birthday and Sakura’s day has been going as exactly she hoped.  Her friends, other princesses, and princes are there celebrating it with her and all of her favorite foods was on the large dining table.

The day was so great until she went into town and had her ruby red dress spilled on by a peasant boy with light green eyes and red hair. The liquid was dirty water and that didn’t help her out one bit. She turned to glare at the boy who simply stared at her before throwing the bucket away from them with a frown.

“How dare you?! Look at what you have done! My new dress has been ruined! No thanks to you!” Sakura shouted and boy narrowed his eyes at her and she didn’t care if she made him unhappy.

“Hey, spoiled princess. If you followed my directions when I said I was coming through; your dress wouldn’t have been ruined. It’s your damn fault.” He growled and Sakura’s cheeks flushed in anger before she poked him in the chest with a glare. 

He glared at her right back and before he smacked her hand away from his person; two guards of the Haruno Kingdom roughly pushed him away from the princess with serious looks. The boy frowned at them and was about to get up if one of the guards didn’t place their sword against the red-haired’s throat. He didn’t make a move after that.

“Peasant boy. You will apologize to our princess of the Kingdom immediately or face the dire consequences.” The same guard coldly told him and the boy cursed his bad luck.

He spilled dirty water on the dress belonging to an actual princess. Why is his luck so fucking bad this year?

“Hey, wait. I don’t want him dead. Get that sword away from him now.” Sakura demanded and the guard did what she asked without compliant. She leaned down to stare at the boy who looked at her from head to toe before setting on one spot that captured his attention and she couldn’t guess what when he commented; “once you lean down; you’re not actually flat chested like I thought you were.” 

Silence.

_ How fucking dare he...! _

Sakura growled at him and he smirked; amused at her anger before she fished his collar and screamed bloody murder at him. It only made him even more amused. The guards were ordered by Sakura to take the boy away to the Kingdom so she can deal with him later.

The red-haired liked the sound of that.

XXX

It was around midnight when princess decided to visit her prisoner who simply glared at her for making him wait so long. Sakura glared right back and sat down next to him with a frown.

“The trailer couldn’t fix the dress so I had to throw it away. I can’t believe this.” Was she said and the red-haired rolled his eyes.

So damn spoiled. She’s such a fuckin brat as well.

“There are people that couldn’t afford clothes like that and you’re bitching about a ruined dress. Grow the fuck up, princess.” The red-haired replied with a glare and Sakura turned to gape at him.

“I-I.” Sakura tried to reply but the red-haired simply smirked at her. Good to know he won this round and she huffed in annoyance.

“Whatever. I know there are people that can’t afford things but that dress held a special meaning to me. It was from my grandmother before she passed away. I wanted to wear it for my eighteenth birthday so damn you to Hell.” Sakura retorted and the boy raised a brow at her.

“You’re still spoiled.” He replied and she said nothing to defend herself. While she was making her way to his prison cell; she happened to heard one maid told another that the princess is very spoiled before they went back to work and Sakura believed them.

“So what if I am?!” She shouted.

“You want to know what happens to royalty when they are spoiled; they only think of themselves? The villagers fucking kill them when they have had enough.” He told her and she bit her lip. 

“They wouldn’t do that to me!” She shouted again and he gave her a stare that made her frown. “You don’t think so? That’s what happened to the son of the previous King and Queen. One butler came in his room and slit his throat in his sleep. The servants brilliantly covered it all up. Your spoiled ass means shit when people had enough.”

Her eye’s widened at him and before she gestured to where her father would likely to be at. “That’s how my papa became the prince! The king asked him as to replaced his son.” She said and he raised a brow.

“Well. It looks like the previous King is the fault of you being too damn spoiled; it makes me want to rip my hair and stabbed my eyes.” He told her and she looked upset. 

“Am I that revolting to you?” She whispered and he nodded. She looked so torn but he didn’t regret his words.

“Well fine. Looks like I have no damn choice then.” Sakura said seriously getting up from the bench. When her back was towards him; thinking of a plan. The red-haired raised a brow and lifted her skirt high enough to see her bottom.

“Pink like your hair. Color me not shocked.” He said and was rewarded with a harsh slap across the face from a red-faced Sakura.

“Are you always like this around women?!” She shouted shocked and he shook his head. She frowned at him and gave him a look. “You want to explain why I’m the victim of your sick perverted self?”

He rolled his eyes before he gave her a smirk. “I like it when you get angry. It suits a spoiled bitch like you.” He replied smirking and she gaped at him before she slapped him again.

“What’s that one for?” He yelled and she huffed.

“Oh? You don’t know? I slapped you because you called me a bitch, you asshole.” She calmly said before she humphed and left him alone to rot a little in his cell.

He grinned.

That was their first meeting.

XXXXXX

Their second meeting was when Sakura discovered her papa placed him and his two siblings as the Kingdom’s servants. How did she found out that? Simple. Her mother introduced her to the three during their lunch.

Needless to say; the siblings caught their princess scoffing food down her throat before she choked on a well-done steak in shock. Good thing the source of her headaches saved her from choking to death. He also whispered while she was swallowing large gulps of water to calm down her coughing that she had a big mouth. Good for food and other suggestive things.

If it wasn’t for the blonde; his sister; Sakura would have stabbed him in the eye with a fork that was closest to her. The pink haired was not amused but the red-haired was for the remaining of lunch.

The Queen simply looked at her husband with a questionable look but he simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Ah, slow burn love.

During the between time of lunch and dinner; she and the blonde learned about each other. The blonde was named Temari and she was the oldest out of the three. Their father’s name was Rasa and their mother named was Karura. 

So Sakura, even when Temari knew, she still introduced her parents to her. Mebuki and Kizashi of the Haruno Kingdom. She’s Sakura and Temari slightly gave her a bow out of respect.

Sakura and Temari talked to each other until Temari was called away by the head maid because the brother made a mess and she wanted the blonde to clean it up because he’s family.

The brother who made the mess was named Kankuro. Unfortunately; Sakura wasn’t able to learn the name of the brother that annoys her so much.

The red-haired has such bad luck while the pink-haired has such bad timing. In a weird way, it works out for the two.

XXX

The red-haired was nowhere to be found when dinner happened. Both Temari and Kankuro was too busy to tell their princess the name of their younger brother. Curses. 

It will be so much easier if she found out his name. Instead of calling him bastard and boy. She thinks he might not care if she calls bastard though since he didn’t react to it. He simply gave her a smirk and called her ‘spoiled bitch.’ He left the room quickly before she punished him with red cheeks.

After dinner, she was finally reunited with the red-haired and she grabs his sleeve and glared with all of her might. He only raised a brow at her and jerk away from her grasp. Sadly it caught her off guard and she let go with a huff.

“Look. I need to know your name. Full name is fine but your first name is preferred.” She confessed when he was about to leave her alone and she didn’t want that. She just doesn’t why the hell it bothered her so much.

Maybe it was because deep down he amused her so much and she liked their banter. Not because of love at first sight. 

“Why do you want to know so much? Are princesses suppose to be so interested in their servants or are just one of those special cases?” He questioned her instead. He did indeed dodge her question and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Well maybe because I want to know so I can call you by your name.” She reasoned and he rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine with being called a bastard.” And with that, he left her standing in the middle of the hallway in shock. 

They didn’t see each other for a while.

XXXXXX

The two didn’t see each other until two months have passed. Apparently given the fact another kingdom had their son married to another princess; the Haruno family was invited to the wedding and stayed for two months due to ‘brushing up good relations’. Sakura thought her parents just liked the food better and wanted to take a break from their own kingdom. 

Her parents said nothing to that.

So here’s Sakura spending another day with the princess of the Hyuuga Kingdom. A beautiful girl with the prettiest eyes and long straight purple hair. Hinata was her friend and Sakura and she has known each other since they were little children.

When they had played with dolls and pretend a young servant was their prince charming. Those were the days of their childhood. Living in a fantasy until today.

“I’m glad for Hinata. You actually liked your prince. You had a crush on Naruto for years.” Sakura said smiling and Hinata smiled and small spots of a blush appeared.

“I’m glad as well,” Hinata whispered and they both laughed.

It was on a Friday when the Haruno family came back to their Kingdom just to witnessed the red-haired fighting with a guard. He had such a furious look that made Sakura hesitated on breaking the fight between the two.

“Sabaku Gaara! You will stop this nonsense right away! Your King commands it!” Kizashi shouted in anger and Mebuki took the chance to grab Sakura’s hand and pulled her away and into the castle with a panic expression. 

_ ‘Sabaku Gaara?’  _ Was all Sakura thought until she managed to see Gaara again? He looked like a mess but if you asked Sakura; he still looked attractive to her.

Let’s not say that to Gaara or he will make her life hell smirking and being cocky.

“Does those wounds hurt? Or the black eyes?” She asked him when he came into her room in the middle night and laid next to her. It was improper for an unmarried woman to lay in bed with a man but the two kids simply didn’t care. They weren’t doing anything, anyway.

“These aren’t black eyes. This came from not going to sleep for so long.” He replied.

“Oh. Well, I can patch up your wounds if you wished.” She was about to lay her hand on his chest and he grabbed her hand and gave her a look. “I don’t need your help, princess.” He said coldly and she glared at him. 

“I’M BEING NICE TO YOU, DAMMIT. LET ME HELP.” Sakura shouted at him and he hushed her by slamming a hand against her mouth with a glare. That did not help her temper at all.

Before she tried to bite his hand; he removed it with a snort. “Your yelling won’t help you here. What is everyone going to say when their princess is in bed with a servant? You might be called loose and ruin your pretty little reputation.” He retorted and her cheeks burned with fury and shame.

“I am not loose! I-I have never had sex, to begin with!” She whispered in shock and it was too late when he raised a brow and smirked at her. Oh, Sakura regretted her words now but later on; not so much.

“The princess is a virgin? What an interesting discovery.” He said and she tried to push him off the bed in embarrassment but he simply went on top of her and straddled her. She let out a huff in annoyance. Blush slowly appeared because she never had a man on top of her before.

Gaara leaned down until their foreheads were touching and they stared at each other eyes. They were comfortable; not saying another but looking at each other eyes with curious expressions.

“Last time; I ended on top a woman; we ended up fucking. Let’s not have that happened to you. Your prince charming has to be the one to deflower you.” He said with a sneer and she gaped at him.

“You had sex with a woman? Who was she?” She asked.

“Why do you care?” He responded with his own questioned and she huffed again.

“I don’t. I just want to see what you saw in her.” She whispered and it was only because he was closed to her; he heard it. He doesn’t know why she said something like that.

“Is this a clever way to ask if you want to have sex?” He asked. He was rewarded with a smack across the face and being thrown off the bed with an angry Sakura. Who told him to ‘fuck off.’

He didn’t. He simply let out an amused snort and laid back down next to her. So Sakura not asking for permission patched up his wounds when she bugged him enough until he told her to patch them for her to shut her mouth.

“Gaara.” She said and he stiffened at his name. Before he questioned how she found out; she asked him quickly why he was fighting with one of the guards. He responsed that guard was going to kidnap her and have her sold for money. 

Sakura didn’t say anything after that and Gaara took that as his sign to get up but he was asked by the pink-haired to stay with her for the night. So he did without a complaint and together; they felled asleep after Sakura told him fairytales she learned and he sleepily listened without interrupting her once. 

She counts that as progress in their relationship.

Due to Sakura having bad timing, and Gaara having the worse luck; the King found them in bed. Gaara was shirtless (he took it off sometime during the night) and had his arm around Sakura who had her head on his chest; she was careful to leave the bandages alone.

Needlessly to say; the King wasn’t one bit happy with the two. His yell was heard miles away and he both gave the two kids heart attacks. He didn’t really care about that right now. He sent to Gaara to his room and forbid him to be near his daughter starting today.

 

Kizashi was satisfied when Gaara put his shirt on and followed his orders without complaint. He didn’t glance at Sakura or even said goodbye. He just left and Sakura felt like a fool. Gaara didn’t care about her and she doesn’t know why that hurt so much.

When Kizashi turned to look at her; he didn’t expect her to look so hurt she asked him to leave the room. When he didn’t; Sakura lets out an angry snob and pushed him out the room before slamming the door shut with a loud scream. It was loud enough for everyone in the castle to hear it.

Gaara smirked and his face went blank when Kankuro glanced at his direction.

‘Looks like the princess has some lung power. That will be fun.’ He thought to himself smirking and this time Kankuro didn’t notice.

With how things going for our princess; she was native. Gaara and she didn’t have a damn relationship. He was just using her for entertainment and it hurt so much.

It looked like this was going to be the last time Sakura was going to see Gaara but you see; fate, her mother, and Gaara himself had other plans for her.

XXXXXX

“I can’t believe you forbid him near our daughter, Kizashi,” Mebuki told her husband while she brushed the tangles out of her blonde hair with mild irritation. The husband in questioned turned to looked at his wife in shock.

“Are you saying you approved of him being in her bed?” He questioned gaping at her and Mebuki rolled her eyes before setting her brush down on the table with a huff.

Looks like we found out where Sakura got her bitchy attitude and huffing from. Let’s not just say that to the Queen’s face. Or your life will turn absolute hell. 

“No, of course not. Kizashi; do you remember that the previous King caught us in bed together when we were not married?” She asked and Kizashi got up and went to where Gaara was. His wife simply smiled. “So, you do remember. Good.” She whispered and got into her bed and the under covers and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kizashi reached the room where Gaara was and opened the door to see the brother’s playing cards before their attention went to their King in a second. Kankuro bowed in respect and Gaara gave him a nod out of respect. Their King raised his hand and commanded Gaara to come with him. The red-haired did without a fuse and together; the men walked to the dinner room and sat down.

Kizashi was the first to speak. “I don’t know what are you planning on doing with Sakura but she is my daughter, do you understand? My only child and not the source of your entertainment. I have heard from two loyal butlers that you liked to play games with her. One to see how long she can mad at you.” He said and Gaara glared at the table.

If he discovers who told the King; he’s going to break their jaws. Not even their princess told her father; what gives them the right to? Fucking son of bitches.

 

“With all due respect, my King, but Sakura was fine with the game. In fact she made rules for it. One, was not to go far. Two, no suggestive taunts. Three, was once she gets mad; the round is over and the game will be continued the next day. I have been following them without complaint.” Gaara told his King calmly and Kizashi was taken back. 

His daughter knew about the game? Even made rules for it? God. This takes him back when he played...odd games with Mebuki during their early teens. He had an awful feeling this boy might be his son in law later in the future.

Oh, how history likes to repeat in the strangest ways.

“Oh god. I suppose I have no choice then. You’re allowed to see my daughter again but she locked herself in her room and have not answered the door. She has told your sister; you have ‘used’ her and won’t see your ‘ugly’ face.” Kizashi said. He was going to say more but Gaara suddenly stood up, bowed to him, and raced out of the room furious.

He hoped Sakura doesn’t smack him too hard but no promises.

XXXXXX

“SAKURA. OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!” Gaara yelled before he slammed his fist against it. It rattled and Sakura made no move of opening it. This fucking pain in the ass princess is going to be the death of him.

“NO. FUCK OFF.” She shouted back slamming the door childishly in returned. Gaara growled and walked to where her balcony was located at. He’s not going to give up without a fight. After all; she’s not the only damn one who’s stubborn.

Sakura heard his footsteps slowly disappeared and she narrowed her eyes. She’s not going to open the door. Not by the long shot but did he gave up already? She was wrong about him again. She let out a huff and walked back to her bed glaring and muttering. 

“The bastard fucking gave up already. Isn’t that just grand?” She said to herself sneering at the innocent floor. She was startled when her balcony opened and Gaara came in with a sneer of his own. “Well. Aren’t you just a mess. Who the fuck told you I’m using you?” He greeted her before walking to her. He backed her against the bed and got on top of her glaring at her.

“Well? I’m waiting, princess.” He said when she didn’t look like she wanted to answer him. She let out an outraged cry and pushed him off of her with her brutal strength. He fell off her and the bed in a quick movement that made the wind knocked out of him for a moment. That moment was all Sakura needed.

She jumped on top of him and fisted his collar with a growl of her own. “No one did, dammit! But you just left like that! No glances, no goodbyes. You just fucking left and I was a fool to think we had a relationship! My prince charming is a manipulated whore!” She shouted at the red-haired who looked taken back.

She sniffed and forced herself not to cry. “You’re not worth my tears…,” she whispered but one tear betrayed her and she cursed it. She was going to whip it off of her but Gaara already whipped it off.

“You are a fool.” He told her seriously and she got off him with a choked sob. Gone was her will not to cry in front of him because it hurt and she let the tears fall one by one. “Get the fuck out, Gaara.” She told him and he didn’t.

She told to get the hell out and all he did was backed her against the wall and eyed her down. She opened her mouth, likely to scream, but she was cut off when he lean down and kiss her. Kiss her rough and slow.

At first, she was taken back and angry but slowly; she kissed him back. Gone was her first kiss. Taken by a red-haired who ruined her dress that day and she didn’t mind it.

When they broke apart for air; she asked why he called her a fool.

“You’re a fool because you think I used you. I left because the King ordered it. You don’t fucking ignore his orders no matter how strong you are.” He said and her cheeks burned in embarrassment. 

“Oh. Well. So you’re strong?” She asked trying to dodge the fact she was a fool thinking he used her and he snorted. He’s going let this one slide for more exciting things.

Like kissing her in response and closing the balcony to give them more privacy for…. Sinful things. Oh, my.

 

Good thing Sakura kept the door locked or the King would really be angry that the red-haired deflowered his only daughter that night. Kizashi nearly killed him when the female doctor pulled him aside one day and told him she must be married in order to continue to have sex with the young man. 

Kankuro was the reason why the King didn’t when he shouted he always wanted to be an uncle! The Queen told him she wanted to be a grandmother and that was it.

The King told the couple to marry or else, and they did. Not a year later; they had their first child. A son named Rasa after the Sabaku siblings late father. Two years later; they had a daughter who was named Karura; the late mother of the three siblings.

They lived happily after. Well until Karura was old enough to help the chefs cook a lunch and nearly burned down the kitchen. Other than that; their life was fairly simple.

XXXXXX

**A tiny one-shot featuring Gaara and Sakura. My first GaaSaku fic and I’m positive I fucked up Gaara’s character so if I really did; I wanna let you know I’m sorry from the bottom of my heart.**

**I went with the parent’s name because it fitted and I didn’t want to search for names. So sorry for the lazy route. So the son have red hair and teal eyes while the daughter has pink hair and teal eyes. Like their own parents. Aren’t I just original? Snorts.**

**Anyway. This little fic is going to be small or large one-shots featuring pairings I either want to try or you want to request. Now I would admit with shame that I only really know the characters from Konoha, Suna, Taka, and the Akatsuki so let’s keep like that for now.**

**Until the next time. Goodbye!**

 


	2. Did You Moved On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MODERN. When Sakura tries to move on; Sasuke tries to do his best to make her see she shouldn't. Just add his mouth and Sasori Akasuna to ruin his plans, and you get a messy situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of SasuSaku AND SasoSaku. This was originally going to be a SasuNaru one-shot but Sasuke screwed that one up. Maybe next time, everyone.

**NARUTO doesn’t belong to me.**

XXXXXXX

“Tell me again why I decided to tag along,” Sasuke said to his friend who only grinned at him before he started to climb up a fence with a little to no problems. The dark-haired let out a sigh before he, himself, started to climb up the fence. “If we get caught, I’m blaming this on you.” He said and his friend let out a snort.

“You’re a bastard, man,” Naruto told his friend seriously and Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Hate it to ruin your little party, Naruto, but we are trying to break in the girl’s dorms. So I am hundred percent blaming on you.” Sasuke replied.

Naruto shrugged before jumping down and landing as safely he could with that kind of height. He grunted in pain and rubbed his ankles for a moment before getting up and going to hide in the first brush he sees. Sasuke, the smart one, climbed down the other side of the fence and landed safely. He looked at Naruto who was glaring at him before he rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s not my fault that you didn’t climb down. Who are you trying to impress by jumping down?” Sasuke questioned and Naruto only replied with a sarcastic ‘hn.’ He rolled his eyes again. Naruto better be quick at visiting their friends because he’s up to there with him already. 

 

“Look Sasuke.” Naruto began getting out the brush since he made sure no one was outside but him and his best friend before running over to the girl’s building as fast he can before any guards appear. Even when his best friend was against this idea of his; he still heard the footsteps of Uchiha Sasuke and he grinned.

“I will regret this but what is it?” Sasuke asked. He noticed the blonde didn’t finish and he wanted to know because it might be important. We never know with the blonde. Naruto, the said blonde in question, grinned because he finally opened the front door with his handy bobby pin that he stolen from Deidara when he unwelcoming visit him with Sasori.

 

“We are in and we are going to follow Kiba’s dare. One bra per each girl we know. If we don’t get caught; we win. If we do get caught; let’s run as fast we can.” Naruto finally revealed his idea grinning at Sasuke who merely turned around and started to walk away. Naruto ran to grab Sasuke by his waist and turned back to the dorm before shoving the dark-haired in before closing when he went in grinning. 

 

“Don’t you ever grab me like that again,” Sasuke told him and Naruto shrugged. 

“Okay, let’s see. All of our female friends on the top floor because Hinata and I went to study in her room once and she told me this important information. Let’s go up the stairs.” The blonde said seriously and Sasuke knows right there he’s going to regret following the blonde.

“Hinata studied with you?” Sasuke asked when Naruto gave him an impatient look. How should he know Naruto was trying to start a conversation? If Sasuke was Pinocchio; his nose would have become longer because since when Naruto didn’t try to start a conversation with him?

 

“Of course, man. She’s smart and I needed some help with this class we shared. Besides, it’s not like she has a thing for me.” Naruto replied seriously and Sasuke resists the urge to smack the blonde’s head for being so obvious. Hinata Hyuuga has had a ‘thing’ for Naruto Uzumaki since god knows when and Naruto still doesn’t fucking know. 

When they met Sai who transferred high schools during their last year found out right away the Hyuuga girl has a thing for Naruto.  It’s not the fact he was creepy with those fake smiles or he was too observant to many of people’s liking, or he said things that almost got him either killed or beaten up, and the fact he thought Sakura was ugly just annoyed Sasuke. The last one will never be revealed to anyone.

 

Unlike Naruto; Sasuke  _ knows _ Sakura have had a thing for him since grade school. Yes, had. As far the dark-haired knows; Sakura hasn’t been showing an interest in him since they were able to get in the same college together with most of their friends but that was when they truly met Akasuna. Iwa’s friend who sometimes hangs out with the other blonde. 

It’s unlikely that those two have a thing going on since they both were rivals and made such crude comments to each other; Sasuke seriously doubted they are dating. Yamanaka Ino, on another hand, thinks they’re pretending to be assholes to each other because they’re not ready to show the world their relationship.

Ugh.

“Hey, Sasuke,” Naruto said snapping his fingers at Sasuke’s face to gain back his attention and the dark-haired smack the blonde’s hand away from his personal space. He was not thinking about Sakura and …. Akasuna. No way.

“You going to visit Sakura-chan first?” Naruto said grinning and Sasuke pushed him away from him altogether because he’s just going to sit down on the steps of the last floor---he must have been caught in his musings; he didn’t notice he walked up the stairs with the blonde--- because he won’t see Sakura or any girl for the matter.

So Sasuke sat down and gestured for Naruto to leave who snorted before opening the door and walked to his death bed.

XXXXXX

Naruto who realized he has made a great mistake ran out of the room he was mistaken as Hinata’s who was actually in the room across from  _ Sakura _ . He just opened the door to see Sakura changing and she turned to look at him in shock before she looked so pissed and he ran away for his life.

“NARUTO.” A scream was heard throughout the girl’s doom and Sasuke wished the all the luck in the world for the blonde. The dark-haired knows who’s that scream belong to and Sasuke knows Sakura is going to brutally kill the blonde. When Naruto brought up his sick idea and Hinata was mentioned; Sasuke thought he was going to take her bra, not Sakura’s.

 

Well. Naruto deserves this. Naruto needs a wake-up call and Sakura is going to be the blonde’s alarm clock. God help the kid. Let’s see if Naruto is really a faster runner than the pink-haired. 

A loud painful scream was heard not a moment later and Sasuke didn’t think he was a faster runner than Sakura. So Sasuke got up to carry the fallen comrade before the door was burst opened just for him to see Sakura only wearing her black lacy bra and pants with large red hearts on them.

 

Silence. 

 

“Sasuke?” She questioned with an eye twitched and Sasuke didn’t know what to say. There was nothing for him to say. So he calmly stood his ground and waited for her to punish him like she did with Naruto. He closed his eyes and counted to ten but he wasn’t hurt and he seemed to be still alive. Odd.

So risking it; Sasuke opened his eyes just to see Sakura did indeed make her move. She was just a foot away from him staring at him with a raised brow. She was the first one to break the silence. “What the fuck are you and Naruto doing here?” She asked calmly and Sasuke almost lost his voice.

 

He always had a small thing for her when she’s calm before the storm so this wasn’t working at all. Fuck his luck. He must have done some seriously bad shit in his previous life. 

 

“Sasuke.” She repeated his name staring at him. So Sasuke explained what Kiba told Naruto what to do and the blonde forced him to come along. He knew it was a bad idea from the start when Naruto and Kiba were grinning each other so devious; he knew they were going to get caught. He ended the tale with ‘so that’s why I’m sitting near the stairs because I wanted no part in this.’ 

It took five minutes for him to be rewarded with his punishment by the pink-haired. She smacked him across the face saying the reason was because ‘he didn’t try to stop the blonde guessing by his tale.’ And he didn’t so he said nothing.

 

So when Sakura started to walk down the stairs; Sasuke asked where she was going. She replied she was going to finish off the blonde who escaped from the fire exit. 

Sasuke responded you don’t have a shirt on and Sakura finally realized she was just wearing a bra and pants. Her cheeks colored in embarrassment and screamed at the dark-haired for not saying anything before she ran up the stairs and towards her room to get dressed. Sasuke took that as his clue for him to roll his eyes and slowly made his way down the stairs cursing Naruto to Hell for leaving him behind to deal with Sakura. 

 

XXXXXX

 

Naruto finally made it to the guy’s dorms just to witness Deidara and Sasori coming out of their room and he blessed their timing. “GUYS. HELP ME OUT PLEASE.” He shouted to gain their attention and they looked at him. 

Sasori with indifference and Deidara looking amused at the blonde who came running to them panting and seemly out of breath before he sat down the floor to breathe better. The younger blonde stared at the elder with a sad look on his face.

 

So before the two elders asked what the hell is wrong; Naruto exhaled and began the tale from start to finish. He didn’t leave out anything out. Like the personal details like trying to get Hinata’s bra for the show-in-tale for the guys or accidently seeing Sakura only in her black lacy bra and her black pants with red hearts on them. 

He then showed them the black bruise slowly appearing on his cheek saying Sakura punched him so hard; he thought he broke his jaw for a long painful second. He also explained if they have heard a loud painful scream; that was him.

 

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other with raised brow. It did indeed explain Naruto asking them for help, the upcoming bruise, and some blood the blonde had on his person. So Sasori only shrugged his shoulders giving the elder blonde a look and Deidara grinned. 

This is going to be exciting.

“Before we let you in our room; what happened to Sasuke?” Deidara asked grinning and he watched Naruto’s graceful smile slowly disappeared and he paled.  Oh god no.

 

“I left him behind so he can face Sakura-chan’s wrath,” Naruto whispered and the elders prayed for the kid to survive tonight. 

It was one thing for Naruto to be in danger to face Sakura’s wrath but if you add Sasuke’s wrath along the ride; the blonde can run but he can’t hide for so long before they find him.

 

“If Sakura or Sasuke finds you in our room; I will explain this is Deidara’s doing,” Sasori said to Naruto before he walked away leaving Naruto in shock and Deidara glaring at the red-haired’s back. 

“Looks like you’re not the only one to betray a friend,” Deidara said darkly before gestured for Naruto to come in. Right away; Naruto did and Deidara slammed the door shut saying before they met Naruto; they were going to go to Taco Bell to get that big box deal that was so delicious, Naruto opened the door and slammed money in the palm of Deidara’s hand asking for one with a, please. 

 

Deidara shrugged and said sure before he left to catch up with Sasori because he knows from experience Sasori will leave him behind and he will be forced to walk to Taco Bell. 

Naruto cheered before slamming the door and locking it. He was going to get Taco Bell. He has been wanting to find out at why Sakura and Ino were such in a happy and satisfied mood after eating the food inside the box; he wanted to try it himself.

So Naruto sat down on the couch and watched the mini TV before he started texting Kiba that he failed and he was caught by Sakura.

_  
Naruto: _ I have failed, commander. I was caught by Captain Sakura-chan.   
__ Kiba: Godspeed, soldier. You have been forgiven from your failure due to Captain Sakura capturing you. Did she punish you?

_ Naruto:  _ *Sends him a picture message of the bruise on his jaw in response*   
_ Kiba: _ Oh fuck, Naruto. You need to get that check. 

_ Naruto: _ No way. I have to tell Granny Tsunade the reason why I got this bruise, and she will side with Sakura-chan.  
_ Kiba: _ Well, you’re fucked soldier.

_ Naruto: _ That’s not the worse part.

_ Kiba: _ Oh? 

_ Naruto: _ I may have caught Sakura changing when I opened the door. I also may have left Sasuke behind to face her wrath. Hehe..  
_ Kiba: _ Goodbye soldier. You gonna die by their hand.  
_ Naruto: _ You’re not going to help a fallen comrade out?! What kind of commander are you!?

_ Kiba:  _ A one that knows when to back off and not help a bro out! It’s a survival instinct. 

_ Naruto: _ Asshole. Come on, please! I managed to convince Deidara to help me out! I’m in his and Sasori’s dorm room! 

_ Kiba: _ You already have help, so fuck off. I want to live. 

Naruto glared at his phone and stopped texting his betraying bro but deep down; he knew Kiba was right. Pissing off Sakura was one thing for the blonde but Sasuke too? Goodbye, soldier.

May his beautiful ass rest in peace. May his comrades pick up his ashes and mourn over the loss of a fallen comrade.

At least he will get find out what the food in the five dollar box taste like before he dies.

XXXXXX

 

Sakura cursed her luck when she missed Sasuke and she doesn’t know what direction he went. Knowing him; he will go not to the dorms like Naruto did. He’s smarter than the blonde, after all. He was a fucking fast runner because what the fuck. Not fair. Does he have to beat her at nearly everything? 

Although she didn’t curse her timing when she noticed Sasori walking out of the dorm heading to his car and she ran to him screaming his name. She doesn’t have the same access as Naruto did when he opened the door of the girl’s rooms, you see.

 

When she realized Sasori stopped in his tracks to see who called him; she jumped into his arms and told him she needs to get in the dorm to have a long nice talk with Naruto. She was smiling at him hoping he let her in but all Sasori did be look down at her shirt and commented; she looked dressed to him. 

 

It only took her a short moment for her to understand. When she did; she glared at him with rosy cheeks. Sasori simply got out her embrace and walked the remaining distance of his car. “This is not my business, Sakura. Go find a way to get in.” He said and he started the car once he got in. He was about to pull away when Deidara ran out of the dorm to settle in the car with a grunt. 

Sasori rolled his eyes and turned his head to give the last words to Sakura when he noticed she wasn’t here and he smirked. It did indeed look like she followed his advice.

 

She may not be faster than Sasuke but she was quick on her feet. Deidara may not have noticed a pink-haired girl running inside the dorms when he slammed it open. Sasori was right. It was Deidara’s doing. 

Poor Uzumaki. He will be missed by that blind looking girl. ‘Hyuuga’ is all he remembers and he drove out of the parking lot to Taco Bell when he heard Deidara made an impatient sound. He knew the blonde was hungry and the blonde knew Sasori wasn’t going to waste his time cooking so late at night.

 

They didn’t notice Sasuke watching them from the distance with a frown. He slowly walked to the entrance of the dorms and punched in the code to get inside. It was late in winter and he wasn’t fucking going to wait for Sakura to leave in this cold. 

 

He wanted to deny watching Sakura embracing Sasori made him displeased but he will be lying to himself. Hell, he realized he may have fallen for her and he doesn’t know when. 

Too bad she moved on to Sasori. What a lucky asshole. Or that’s what he thinks.

 

XXXXXX

Sakura managed to successfully get in but she didn’t know what room Naruto went to. She needs to think through one of her plans someday or work on her impulse control. She will happily admit she’s not familiar with the guys’ dorms and she doesn’t even know what floor Naruto was on. She just knows not to get caught and she quickly left to find the stairs when someone grabbed her from behind and took her to a room. 

 

Dammit. She got caught. So not fair. 

 

“Sakura.” Sasuke sneered at her direction when he let her go and she narrowed her eyes before she let out a snort. “Listen Sasuke. I have my reasons coming in and you know why.” She told him putting her foot down before she walked up the stairs once she realized this is a room where the stairs were. 

“Just because Naruto saw you changing doesn’t mean you have to hit him. You already punched his face from what I heard.” Sasuke told her coldly and Sakura stopped in her tracks at the cold truth. Maybe Sai was right when he told her one day someone is going to call on her shit and tell her to stop hitting Naruto when he does something wrong.

 

She just didn’t think it was going to be Sasuke who himself got mad at Naruto enough to hit him but she realized he stopped doing that when they hit middle school and she was in shame. 

Sakura was kinda horrible. She will admit that.

 

“If this wasn’t Naruto, our friend since we were around four, I wouldn’t say anything but that isn’t the case. You can just talk to him about what’s wrong. You don’t have to fucking smack him around. It won’t fix anything.” He continued and Sakura bit her lip. 

“How long have you been keeping this from me?” She asked softly and Sasuke walked up the stairs to stand next to her. She turned to look at him and Sasuke honestly said he had enough when she smacked  _ him. _

 

Oh.

 

“I may admit apologizing won’t help the situation but it will help just a little. So I’m apologizing for smacking your face, Sasuke.” She told him and she meant it. Sasuke ‘hn’ before he walked up the stairs and she took that as her answer. 

After all, she should know by now Sasuke is the type to say what he needs to say before going back to only a few words. She doesn’t why she fallen for a man like that but she doesn’t regret.

 

She just stopped showing she’s still in love with him. It will be good for them but later on; she will realize she had been wrong about that. 

Maybe Sasuke should have told her the truth more. Life will be easier. Once Sakura and Sasuke made to the level where Naruto lives on; Sasuke was requested by Sakura that he would be the one to knock on the door to see if they have seen Naruto today. He only agreed because what she was wearing might mean something to the guy.

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at some of these guy’s pathetic attempt to stop their hormones. No wonder his brother and some of his friends are seen walking beautiful women to their classes as if they’re bodyguards. 

 

Maybe that weird Shino is right. ‘Society is fucked. Do you know why? Look around and pay attention.’ The dark-haired honestly thought that kid was just high but he might be say anything the truth. 

So when Sasuke checked over five rooms and none of the boys saw the blonde but when the dark-haired tried to ask Kiba about Naruto’s located; the brunette simply frowned at him asking why do you want to know?

 

“Sakura and I have to discuss something important with him,” Sasuke replied and Kiba raised a brow before looking over the dark-haired’s shoulder to see Sakura leaning against the wall raising a brow at him. Kiba grinned. He can’t resist this. 

“Hey, Sakura. Are you only going to show Naruto your body or is that the only private show you’re going to host?” He questioned grinning and he watched her eyes widened before she looked so pissed at him and boy; he forgot about her temper.

 

When Sakura edged to closer to him; Kiba was going to close the door on her before a fist slammed against his cheek and he was slammed to the floor with a grunt of pain. Kiba slowly sat up and glared up at Sasuke who calmly looked at him with a frown. 

“The fuck that’s for, Sasuke?” Kiba demanded to get up only to get his ass kicked (literally) by the pink-haired **_bitch_ ** and he was down on the floor against but on his stomach this time. He turned to glare at Sakura who glared at him back.

 

“Bitch.” He said to her and she narrowed her eyes and was about to say something when Sasuke got between them pushing Sakura to the artist’s room and slamming the door shut canceling out whatever Kiba was going to say next. 

 

“I could have handle whatever he was going to say, Sasuke,” Sakura told him and Sasuke only gave her a look before knocking on the door to Deidara’s and Sasori’s dorm just to see Naruto answering it with a cheerful greeting. The blonde eyes widened in shock at who knocked and he was too late closing the door because of Sasuke’s foot going in between the gap between the door and wall. 

Sakura smiled happily at Naruto who paled and pushed him in the dorm room talking cheerfully about what she’s doing now in her medical classes and Naruto was smiling listening to her. He hopes this is where she forgave him but that’s not the much the case when Sasuke closed the door after he walked in.

 

“YOU BASTARD. WHAT THE FUCK WAS YOU THINKING?!” Sakura shouted at Naruto who winced at the scream and sat down on the door and Sakura sat next to him right away. Sasuke calmly sat down next to the blonde’s other side and Naruto cursed his rotten luck. 

Gone with Sakura’s cheerful side to…. Her usual side. Goodbye, Miss Sweet Sakura; you’re going to be missed.

“I wasn’t thinking?” Naruto guessed and judging by Sakura’s bright smile and Sasuke making a sound that sounded like approval; he guessed right. So far on this deadly quiz on his beautiful sweet life; he’s on the good start.

 

“That’s correct! You and Kiba weren’t thinking! Why would you two think you were going to get away from this, hmm? Answer me that.” Sakura asked next smiling at Naruto and he really cursed his fucking rotten luck now. Because that smile isn’t good; not one bit. That’s an evil smile. 

“We were never going to get away from this and our pride got in the way,” Naruto answered and Sakura rewarded him with a pat smiling and he almost cried because two correct answers so far.

 

“Correct again! If you answer this question right; we’re going to celebrate, okay?” Sakura told him cheerfully and Naruto smiled at her before giving Sasuke a glare who simply gave him a look. Hint: Sasuke’s not going to help him out of this.

Bro code wasn’t going to fucking help Naruto. Now that he sees and he thinks Deidara might be the only true bro for him.

 

“What’s the question?” Naruto asked because he didn’t notice Sakura talking while he was thinking but she’s seemed to be thinking the question still and he really hope it’s going to be an easy one. 

“Who were you trying to steal a bra from? Judging by your surprised look; it wasn’t me which I am thankful and a little insulted.” Sakura confessed and she heard Sasuke snorted at her which she leaned over the blonde to hush at the dark-haired’s face. All Sasuke gave her was a look that made her frown at him.

 

Okay. Mr. Gives People Looks with his Hns, frowns, and his gorgeous smirks when he won and  _ wait. _ Shut the hell up Sakura.  We agreed we were moving on from this gorgeous guy and fucking dammit. 

He got her hooked on him again and she knew spending just a little time with him is going to fuck everything she tried to accomplish.

 

Ugh. Fuck the Uchiha’s and their gorgeous looks with killer eyes and smiles when you catch them smiling; you’re hooked forever. Who gave them the right to mess with your hormones and try to turn you into a fangirl? 

Naruto made a sound to gain Sakura’s attention because he could have sworn she was going to jump Sasuke and kiss him and he doesn’t want to be in the room to witness that. Because these two are like his siblings and no one wants to see their family giving their crush those looks that promise something.

 

Sasuke, on another hand, looked the opposite of what Naruto’s feeling and Naruto just know it’s going to be a matter of time when these two stop eye fucking each other and just kiss. Maybe when they’re celebrating him surviving Sakura’s questions; he would put on the Little Mermaid and fast forward to the part where you hear  _ ‘Kiss the girl’  _ plays and watch what they do. 

 

Sasuke and Sakura aren't going to be fond of him if he does and he wishes they let him have his fun for once. It’s like once he left his parent’s house and moved into the dorms; his best friends became his parent's figures and deep down; he’s happy that they care about him. 

 

Sakura blinked and snapped out of her trance to look at Naruto who gestured with a jerk of his head where she was and she remembers she’s basically on top of him to see Sasuke and she quickly sat back down with a fake cough. 

Sasuke wasn’t embarrassed by this if his smirk didn’t tell Naruto anything. His smirk showed he liked that attention and the blonde wondered if Shino finally convince the dark-haired to let loose and stop being ‘such a frowny emo asshole.’ and ‘boy, do you need to get that stick up your ass a rest.’ He didn’t laugh at Sasuke’s face when Shino told Sasuke that. Okay?

 

Okay. Maybe a little but that was gold and he loved Sasuke’s taken back expression. 

“Naruto.” Was all Sakura said after she stopped being embarrassed and he let out a sigh

“I was trying to get Hinata’s bra for a show-in-tale for the guys.” The blonde revealed and he was punished by a smack from Sakura who was glaring at him with such fury and disappointment that he didn’t have the heart to shout in pain.

 

“Show-in-tale, huh? Well if the guys are going to steal the bras; the girls have no choice stealing one pair of your guy's undergarments.” Was what Sakura said and the two boys turned to gape her because that’s not something she should say.

 

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. Sakura shook her head smiling and that was when the door opened and Sasori and Deidara walked in. The two artists were quick to notice Naruto have been found by both of his best friends and he seemed to be in one piece but he’s gaping at Sakura along with Sasuke. Let’s just say that made them very curious. 

“What’s going on, Sakura?” Sasori asked the pink-haired placing the five dollar box on the Uzumaki’s lap who thanked him and found out what’s so special about this little thing. He gave him a nod to acknowledge he heard but most of his attention was the only girl in the room.

 

Sasuke took one of the chips and dip it in the nacho cheese before eating it. Naruto only gave him one glance before he decided to share the box with his friend because he knows he made Sasuke miss dinner time earlier. 

So together; they shared the box and was satisfied with the food. Taco Bell didn’t fail this time and they were full enough to not eat whatever is left in the fridge in the room they share together. Naruto will still admit that Ichiraku is still better and Sasuke was okay with this craving big box.

 

All is good except for what Sakura confessed who seemed to be arguing with Sasori who irritated at her. So they tuned in and they will refuse to admit it was because of Deidara’s smirk and a laugh from the long blonde haired. 

“--So why don’t you just mind your own damn business.” Sakura finished quite proud of her speech and all she got was a glare from Sasori. The same cold chilling glare he gave her when she displeased him but this time; she will hold her ground. She will not back down.

 

After all; women have to be strong in order to survive!

 

So the pink-haired gave him her own glare and crossed her arms with her head up high. “You don’t frighten me anymore, Sasori. I will not back down on my word.” She said and out of the corner of her eye; she saw Sasuke frowned at their direction. 

“That’s a shame because one day; one of your little plans is going to make you regret it and I’m going to be there telling you I said so.” He replied because he didn’t want to hear this shit from her. Didn’t want to know that he used to frighten her because he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like the fact the Uchiha and she have a mutual thing for each other but she doesn’t notice it.

 

The Uchiha thinks she moved on and jokes on him. She never has and never will. They’re meant to be, after all. Why can’t they just stop waiting and see that?

Sakura looked taken back for a second but she quickly masked her emotions (haha) and retorted softly that she won’t regret it because it will work.

 

“Oh, really? Breaking in guy’s room and stealing their underwear? What happens if one of them thought you want to have sex when they catch you in their room wearing that?” He gestured to her outfit and she frowned at him. “You don’t know these guys in this dorms. There is a reason why Itachi and the others are the women's bodyguards. Wake up, Sakura.” 

 

Meanwhile; Deidara eyed Sakura eating his food waiting for what she says to that. Sasori is indeed right. There are rotten boys in the dorms. One of the reasons why he gets requested by women for him to walk with them when boys are present. 

It happens too often to brush it off lightly.

“Before you say that you can take them on; that’s what Tayuya said to us before she was fucking murdered, yeah.” Deidara pitched in and Sakura stiffened at that. She was going to say that and she has forgotten about that girl who she befriended on her first year of University.

 

Tayuya may have cursed too much and was sometimes violent with Temari and Kin, but she was a good friend to have once you passed her cold detached front. Sakura remembered attending her funeral in tears with Temari’s arm around her shoulder and Kin standing near her with a sad look on her face. She remembers seeing a tear slide down Kin’s cheek when she placed a rose on Tayuya’s coffin staring at the pale girl that they lost. 

A young girl that was killed by a fragile man couldn’t handle her rejection so he followed her to her dorm and slit her throat. He was caught by Shikamaru and Gaara who was going to visit her to see if she wants to join the party Ino was hosting. The man was taken care of by Gaara with Shikamaru calling the police.

 

She remembered crying herself so hard when she was with Ino and Deidara because they were following Shikamaru and Gaara that day. They witness Shikamaru carrying Tayuya’s body in his arms and handling them to the medics who simply put her in a body bag while Gaara roughly pushed the man into the police and walked off to the three who was in shock. 

 

XXX

 

_ “We need to have Tayuya here! She knows the greatest music and she can play song or two with her flute. So let’s go get her, okay?” Sakura declared getting up from her seat and shouting; several people raised their glasses in the air in agreement. Sakura grinned and pointed to the crowd. “Who here wants to come with me to get the crazy music loving chick?” Ino, Shikamaru, Deidara, and Gaara (who was asked by his sister and Naruto) stood up and went with her.  _

_ “Be careful. It’s night time, you five.” Itachi warned them and they nodded before taking off to the dorms with Sakura skipping and laughing with Ino who a little tipsy already. Deidara was closed enough for if someone tries to do anything; he will harm them right away. _

 

_ Gaara and Shikamaru were quite ahead of the group listening to the girl’s laughter and they didn’t honestly mind it. It was a nice night out with the moon shining bright and you could see some stars if you focus enough due to the city lights blocking them from view.  _

 

_ It was mid-summer that year when those five saw something they never wanted to see. A dear friend from middle school’s cold and pale bloody with a jagged line across her neck with a cowering scared little fragile piss ant holding a Swiss army knife that was tainted with blood. Their friend’s blood. He was screaming that she rejected him and he didn’t like being rejected so much that he had to do it! Had to ‘teach her a lesson!’ He said while the police handcuffed and roughly put him in the police car.  _

_ No one said anything when Sakura dumped what she had for the party in the parking lot with Ino joining her not too soon. After that; Sakura and Ino got two jobs together. One to help at a local hospital where the head nurse & Hokage works at; Tsunade Senju. _

 

_ A distant relative of Naruto, Nagato, and Karin Uzumaki. No one really knows how they are related but Karin once said there was a woman named Mito Uzumaki who married Tsunade’s grandpa; Hashirama Senju. _

_ When the five return to the party; Kin asked where the hell is Tayuya and that was Sakura started crying so hard she couldn’t breathe properly for a moment. When Kin panicked a little; she went to comfort Sakura as best she could while Ino slowly walked up the steps of the stage and grabbed the mic from its stand. _

 

_ “Everyone; the party's over. Please go back to the dorms and apartments. Please, and thank you.” Ino said and she was about to call it when someone shouted what happened to Tayuya and Ino stop in her tracks staring at the crowd and a tear slide down her face. Mumbles and whispers were heard but the blonde girl didn’t care.  _

_ So Deidara went up the stage and took the mic from his step sister and told everyone that a guy slits Tayuya’s throat because she rejected him and he couldn’t handle it. The mumbles and whispers stopped brutally as the DJ stopping his music. _

 

_ Tense silence was around the party and no one knew how to respond or even think of that. No one at the party didn’t think that was the case. Temari suddenly got up from her seat and walked numbly to Kin who was in shock holding Sakura’s hands while Sakura tries to control her breathing.  _

_ So Ino told everyone that Sakura and her witness Shikamaru carrying Tayuya’s lifeless body to the medics just to see them declaring her name and when she died before putting her in a body bag. Gaara was the one who pushed the man to the police. _

 

_ After that horrible night; the news spread of the brutal murder of Tayuya and women started asking their male friends (or relatives) to walk with them whenever they went. The dating between a man and a woman slowly became something that was feared and women thinking if they were next.  _

_ It was Hell for the group because all of them attend Tayuya’s funeral that month. That’s right. Nearly the whole gang except for the three guys Tayuya used to hang with during middle school. Their bosses wouldn’t let them leave ‘at such a sudden notice.’ The three guys quit their jobs after that. _

 

_ The gang consist of Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Konan, Nagato, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Temari, Kin, Shino, Chouji, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Kankuro, and Sai. Even the prison that kept Hidan and Kakuzu in gave these two permission to attend when Hidan told them that Tayuya was a distant relative of his family. They viewed each other as cousins.  _

_ Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai (and her daughter), Killer Bee, Might Guy, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Chiyo, Tsunade, Yamato, Ebizo attended the funeral as well. Most of them watched the girls almost break down when they saw their girlfriend in her castist. The guys kept their emotions a little better but the elders knew they felt sad about the loss of a friend. _

 

_ Although all of the elders didn’t find what Kin said as ‘amusing’ the group did. After all; who thinks “I’m going to miss this bitch, okay? You shouldn’t have died so early in your life. It wasn’t meant to be but fate has other plans. I just hope you resting in peace and that your murderer gets transferred to where Hidan and Kakuzu are at because that fucker needs to be someone’s little prison bitch.” She said grinning and most of the kids voiced their agreement.  _

 

XXX

 

Sakura snapped out of her musings when she felt Sasori’s hand wiping a tear from her cheek and she felt her face heat up because the guys were staring at her with several degrees of sorrow. No one said anything when Sakura started to cry and Sasori slowly pushed her down next to Sasuke who simply held her by the waist and kept silence.

Tayuya died this year when she was only 22 years old. A brilliant girl where you pass her  _ ‘unladylike’ _ personality that should be still alive rocking out with her music especially giving her friends a free show of her talent with her special flute.

 

“Fine. I won’t do my plan anymore because these boys that aren’t in our group kinda needs to be avoided until they prove they’re alright.” Sakura said and the boys were fine with that. 

Oh; how she wished she didn’t refuse Deidara’s offer coming with her to her dorm that night. Because having herself forcing to talk with a guy who simply wouldn’t leave her alone and when she tried to say bye; he grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to sit down with him at the bench.

 

She will happily confess that she’s fucking nervous and wants to leave this guy’s upsetting presence so badly. She wanted to call one of her guy's friends or even the police if the guy didn’t take her phone from her and putting his phone, email, Skype, and hell is that his Facebook profile in her contacts without her permission. 

“So. How long have you been here?” He asked her and he set the phone on the other side of him; the side where she has leaned over to get her phone back and she wants to scream because this can’t be happening to her. But it is and she kept herself from making the same mistake what Tayuya made. Refusing a guy’s offer to anything, and that includes answering his questions.

 

The young pink-haired girl felt like this was a dangerous game of twenty questions. 

“About two years so far. How about you?” She asked and she cursed herself when he gave her a displeased look. “Ah baby; what did I tell about asking me questions?” He asked with a pitying look and she hoped he doesn’t harm her.

 

“Not to ask them, dear.” She replied professional and he smiled at her before he asked another questioned and she answered. The deadly question game went on until the sunrise was slowly appearing and she didn’t want to cry because she has a feeling that this guy will not like that. 

He was about to ask another when he was suddenly grabbed his collar from the behind of the bench and onto the cold dead grass and she didn’t dare to turn around in case it was another guy; maybe his bro.

 

It wasn’t and she cheered in her mind and said her thanks to one of the celestial beings that was looking out for her. So when she turned around once she heard that familiar voice; she finally teared up in happiness. 

 

“Sasuke-kun, I am so glad to see you.” She told him smiling and she meant it so much. She lean to get her phone and her handbag (the guy took it as soon she was forced to sit down) and kept them close. She will never ever take them for granted again; as long she lives. 

“What are you doing with Sakura, idiot?” Sasuke questioned the guy but he shot Sakura a look that made her smile sadly. She now knows why Deidara and the other boys walk the ladies (people they know and strangers) to where they needed to be. She now knows why her mother used to carry weapons when she was out at night and still does.

 

She almost had the same fate as of her late friend, Tayuya. She knows from experience that the dark pink-haired will not like it when they see each other on the other side. So she was very thankful for Sasuke and… Deidara.

When did he come out of the dorm? She has no idea but she saw Deidara talking to the guy with a smile pretending to his friend and she grinned.

Ah, Dei. How she loves you so.

 

“---Yeah. Girls are amazing but wanna know what’s not amazing?” Deidara suddenly asked and the guy looked at him smiling but his eyes show confusion and the blonde grinned. 

With Sasuke watching (who was leaning against the bench close to Sakura); Deidara finally revealed why the hell is he giving this bastard his time.

“What’s not amazing is when cunts like you think you’re worth women’s time but you know you’re not so you fucking threaten them. Little boys like you can’t stand rejection so you become ugly beasts. Aren’t I right, cunt?” Deidara said grinning and the guy glared at him. The blonde step back when the guy tried to hit his face and Deidara’s grin turned quite wild to say at least.

 

Deidara grabbed the guy’s collar and punched his ugly face in with a laugh that Sakura wanted to leave the area because it’s been years since the blonde has been in one of those happy moods he likes to call them. So instead she watched the scene before Sasuke grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the direction of his car. 

 

“Sasuke-kun… I’m.” Sakura stopped herself because he put her in his car before going inside afterward. Together; they sat in silence and Sasuke didn’t even make a move to start the car. Instead, he turned to look at her with a furious look and the pink-haired shut her mouth. 

“You’re such a fucking idiot, you and Naruto. Do you two know that?” He said and Sakura only nodded her head. No disagreeing because she knows Sasuke will gesture the bench where she almost got murdered.

 

“Honestly. We’re only twenty-one years old, and I’m going to get gray hairs because you and Naruto don't know when to quit your guys shit. What am I going to do with you two?” A rhetorical question so Sakura didn’t bother answering.  So Sasuke continued to rant and Sakura would be happy he’s talking this long but he’s ranting because of her ‘reckless shit’ and she reached to the point where she calmly placed her hand on his mouth to shut up. He grabbed her wrist and threw off his person.

He glared at her and she glared right back. “Okay. HONESTLY, I GET IT. Naruto and I will be the death of you one day. Just one little fucking suggestion; you don’t have to be--- our friend if we caused you so much stress. Y-You can leave. You did it once. You can do it again…” Sakura replied with fury laced in her voice and later; she’s going to regret these words but she had it. 

 

Oh. Harsh. He was taken back. 

 

“We shouldn’t--- we fucking agree not to mention that I left for some time to Sound, Sakura.” He said and she huffed at him. He gave her annoyed look in response. “O-Oh yeah! You fucking told us when Naruto almost got beaten up by those Sound guys! And not to mention; you only came back because your fucking girlfriend asks you to because Naruto is her cousin. You didn’t want to come back when I almost got a concussion with that Zaku guy. It was fucking Karin.” She said because who said she can’t be a little furious with Karin? They weren’t friends. She was friends with Hinata and Ino, not her. 

"You don’t care about me or Naruto. You only care about those fuckers you met in Sound. So you can go fuck yourself.” She shouted tearing up before getting out the car and slamming it shut. Sasuke looked horrible taken back and he watched her raced to her dorms. Once she went inside as little he could see from that distance; he took that time to grunt in frustration.

 

It wasn’t that long when his door was suddenly open and he was roughly grabbed by his collar and out of the ground. His stomach was kicked and he huffed because he was caught off guard and he glared up at the person. Sasori glared at him right back. 

“The fuck’s your problem, Akasuna?” He said getting back up just to get knock down by the red-haired again. He raised a fist and aim at Sasori if he didn’t dodge it and he suddenly remembered.

Sasori was nearly strong as Itachi. Two of the strongest members. He barely manages to beat Deidara that one time where he had with the blonde’s accusations that day.  The blonde with bloody teeth and a split lip told him with a happy laugh that whatever drugs he got from Orochimaru barely got him to win with him; he’s in deep shit if he gets in a fight with Sasori or his brother.

 

The blonde said those two are stronger than me and Sasuke forgot. 

“Ah, how remarkable. You almost had her but you just had to ruin it. Opening your fucking mouth and telling her those things? She was recording you and I had to fucking listen. Because she had to show me why she has to move on from you. You’re even worse than me, Uchiha.” Sasori told him smiling and Sasuke’s eye widen in shock.

 

“Why the fuck…” He couldn’t find any words and Sasori, that fucking piece of shit, looked like he was happy about this development. Why would he be? Sasuke means nothing to him and he can tell Akasuna loves finding blackmail on people. Have him dangle the information in front of the person’s face and watch their life crumble to his will. 

Considering the stories Kabuto used to tell him those years ago on how horrible Sasori was--still is-- he should have seen this coming. After when you didn’t know how to use your heart or emotions until a pink-haired girl comes in your life and made it interesting; you don’t know what to do with the girl.

 

Maybe that’s why he’s keeping Sakura around. She’s there to show him how to be a fucking human again. Sasuke has to give Sasori credit for that. He couldn’t choose just anyone to show him humanity. It had to be one that has the most humanity to them. 

“I don’t want her to fucking move on… And where the fuck does she get the idea that Karin is my girlfriend? I left because my mother didn’t want me near Orochimaru. Karin had nothing to do with it.” Sasuke said to the ground and Sasori, interested, crouch down to see him better.

 

“You mean the mother that was killed not too soon afterward?” Sasori asked and he watched Sasuke stiffened before giving him such a cold glare that the red-haired smirked. Oh, soft spot but he would given the same reaction if they talked down about his mother as little she was in his life. 

 

“How the fuck did you find out?” Sasuke asked glaring and Sasori raised a brow at him. Really? Does he really have to tell Sasuke about this? 

“Akatsuki has eyes and ears everywhere, Uchiha. We knew about your mother’s death because that was when we saw Itachi truly angry with you and Orochimaru. You just can’t fuckin listen, huh? It’s gotta be you or Uzumaki that Orochimaru wants to sneak his ugly teeth in. Sakura, on another hand, is someone he wants to go. Wants to dispose of her like he did with your mother. “

Sasuke looked so taken back that Sasori almost pity him. Almost is the key word.

“He was the one that killed my mother…?” Sasuke said because he doesn’t want to think of the world where Sakura dies before him. He won’t be able to handle it…

 

“Mhmm. It’s a shocker that you didn’t think of that. Sakura guessed he was the one that was behind Mikoto’s death as soon she heard it. Such a smart girl that one is.” Sasori said softly but there was nothing soft in his eyes or his look. 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. “You better fucking leave Sakura alone. I don’t want you near her anymore.” He watched Sasori let out a laugh and he was uncomfortable. He never heard Akasuna laugh before. 

 

“How fortunate. Sakura is the one that decides if she wants me out of her life or not. Not you. You think you can just come back to her life and have her follow you without any complaints? When are you or Uzumaki going to realize she changed?” 

And with that Sasori left while Sasuke pondered his words with a frown. Akasuna no Sasori knows so much about everyone and especially Sakura Haruno while he barely knows anything.

This is just the beginning and Sasuke knows things are going to be wild starting now.

**_To be continued..._ **

**XXXXXX**

**Why did you cut it off like that? It would have continued forever and I had other fics to do. Besides I just realized near the end of this not one shot anymore; it’s going to turn into another story and I want to cry.**

**Is this a love triangle? God, I hope not.**

**Who is Sakura going to end up with? Sasori or Sasuke?** **_¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_ **

**This seems dark, Bri. Is it going to be dark? Probably.**

**Oh yeah; next chapter is a NaruHina one-shot requested by someone on fanfiction. So if you don’t like that pairing; don’t bother reading next chapter.**

  
**Until next time, everyone. Goodbye~!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sasori is such a piece of shit in this one.' Sniffs. I know! Isn't that beautiful? Canonly; he is a piece of shit so not really OOC this time! I love and hate him.


	3. Their Promise [SASOSAKU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever Sakura expected whenever she marries someone; being a runaway bride wouldn't be it especially since they weren't her soulmate, to begin with. So after she makes one hell of an exit out of the church; would she actually meet her soulmate or does she already know them? 
> 
> [Soulmate request for jacpin2002]

Becoming a runaway bride was something she never thought she would have done in the future while she was just a youngin' but here she is. She knew that soulmates exist in the world; hell she has one on her person she knows but she hasn't met them yet. She doesn't even know if they are alive anymore; it used to be bright but it's dull now; the name on her wrist; just _**'S.A.'**_. Sometimes the name is rare; it just says their birth dates and would shine brightly when you find them because the soulmate concept at least understands everyone would be sharing a birthday and that would be such a mess like no other.

 

( _Later on when she sees him sleeping in their bed next to her while she watches him quietly. She wonders if it was bright on his wrist until she became dull and it showed on both_.)

 

She knows her soulmate birthday was November 8th, 1992. They were only a year and so older than her. She knows who she was about to marry was not her soulmate and she thinks she has met her soulmate unknowing while she was with the one who she was engaged to because yes, she's young. Only born in March 28th, 1994 in Konoha Springs, and it's… she might blame her romantic side when she was so charmed by her fiance but she thinks the word of it now would be blind, huh?

 

It was so simple really when she and Sasuke were staying in Sound until they moved back to Konoha Springs; their hometown. She wonders if the relationship was just a fail, to begin with when she was aware that it wasn't Sasuke's birthday, to begin with. He was born in July 23rd, for Christ sakes. He didn't have her birth date, to begin with. Maybe their relationship was an attraction and not love? Because the other guy she met in Konan's studios? She sure felt more with him.

 

This is how it started… 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“ _You're coming back, yeah_?” Deidara asked her curious on the phone while he smoked another dag of his cigarette while he was on the fire escape in the apartment he shares with his own soulmate. She knows he was smoking because he never promised her he would quit and that he told her where he is. She's not a mind-reader or a witch; whatever the others giggle at how she knows things.

 

The pinkette smiled even when he couldn't see because he was the one the few that kept contact with her after the sudden move to Sound and it meant a lot to her; just like her continued contact with his sister, her half-sister, and Naruto. She doesn't blame the rest because they still try to leave messages to her when they can with those four. “I never wanted to move here, to begin with,” she admitted glad that Sasuke is not there. She thinks they still have hope; her sister says she's just pushing her romantic side to a stretch to become one of those fairy tales.

 

“ _Why did you leave with him if you didn't_?” Deidara asked her pointedly because he grew up with her and he knows her more than his own sister sometimes because he has done some crap too and he knows about short tempers; they got along more often then Ino and her.

 

“You would agree with my sister if I admit it,” Sakura confessed quietly; her cheeks rosy from the embarrassment. Because she loves fairy tales; why do people think that's odd? Is it because of her hair? Does it do something else but get asked if she goes to a bar if it matches down there or is it just dyed, baby? She got banned twice from the same bar.

 

“ _Ugh_ ,” Deidara groaned. “ _Honestly? Really? Did those romantic comedies get in your little head_?” He asked. The blond sounded like he was getting another stick from his pact and she wanted to lecture him but if his sister couldn't; another nurse then could she? Maybe she can get Konan's help because the woman does try to leave messages but she does not like Sound for good reasons that Sakura does not want to think about. Simple because it's dangerous and it involves Orochimaru.

 

“… That is actually tame compared to what she would say,” Sakura said thoughtfully.

 

“ _That's because I'm not much a bitch_ ,” Deidara replied dull and the pinkette wanted to be offended that he called Tayuya that but it's the truth. The other older pinkette can be much, too much sometimes. She wonders if she had mellow out more if she had her soulmate in her life and wonders if her sister is right after that thought.

 

“I'm glad you're self aware that you can be a bitch,” Sakura said amused and was awarded by a dry laugh in response.

 

“ _Haha. When are you two moving back_?” Deidara questioned while he sounded like he was covering his hand over his phone and telling Itachi that no, he's not smoking the whole pack today and he can count, thanks.

 

Sakura rolled her eyes smiling.

 

“Two weeks from now,” she said smiling.

 

“ _That's fast_ ,” Deidara replied.

 

“I may have bullied him to move the date; he wanted to do it next year,” Sakura admitted.

 

“ _Yea, that's great_ ,” Deidara said rolling his eyes. “ _Is he really your soulmate or is he just faking_?” He asked suddenly.

 

Sakura frowned in disapproval. “Deidara. Not this again, please” she pleaded because if he does this again when Sasuke's around; she just doesn't want to deal with it.

 

“ _I just find it odd that his birthday tends to be in the summer while he keeps telling you it's in November, yeah_ ” Deidara defended himself and he had a point. This was the first sign.

 

This is how the others found out that their Sakura was coming back along with the other three but many focus on the pinkette because after the whole Sai versus Sasuke thing; they chosen the former because Sai may be odd and sometimes has such an astonishing lack of social filter but he tries to make an effort to be an actual friend. This matter should have been the biggest sign but love is blind or she's blind to actually see.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

The second sign; the most important when she looks back after she cringes from embarrassment first was meeting Sasori at Konan's studios one day when she just moved back to Konoha Springs three weeks ago and the blue-haired woman was going to have someone she knew from her past in Amigakure to interview her. Back then; she didn't have S.A on her wrist so this might have not been her total fault and Sasori never says it is but guiltiness is a heavy complicated thing.

 

Sasori was the one who interview her and he glanced at her wrist once because she never covered it; doesn't see why she should in general, never got that figured out why many tend to do that and he continued on so smoothly that she wondered if it was on purpose or just her imagination.

 

Konan gave her the job the next day and said she would be the personal assistant to her or either Deidara and Sasori; sometimes if Itachi if he needs a helping hand because he's not like his brother; the blue-haired woman told her smile in her voice before she hang up.

 

The pinkette did not ask or called back because she knows. God does she know that Sasuke had… a thing or two that is odd and she will leave it at that. Nowadays after witnessing Sound's bullshit; she just leaves that thing alone. She doesn't even know what to call it really. Anyway; let's continued to the story.

 

She was mostly Sasori's assistant. How she helped him with the designs that involves colors; his medium was mostly black and white and he does have an eye for color; don't get her wrong. She thinks he just liked to see her try to reach another paint bottle on the stool because she's five feet four inches and he's what? Almost to Itachi's height and the raven-haired man was five feet ten inches. The redhead was an asshole that was strangely lovable that she was fond of. He didn't need an assistant, really. He just finds ways to get her to help him out.

 

( _“You could have gotten that yourself, ya know,” Sakura told him when she leaned down to let Sasori take the CAMILION PINK bottle from her hand_ _that he calmly picked it out of the said hand._

 

_The redhead looked distantly amused if she could excuse of him for it. “It matches your hair, doesn't it?” He asked with a head tilt before he walked away to paint the commission involving the princess that slept a lot for a little girl that her mother requested for. “Do you know who this princess is?”_

 

_Sakura was used to him basically ignoring her little glaring comments by now so she just hopped down and was glad she did not slip this time because she landed in his arms and Deidara was around and yes; it went well like you would expect from those chuckling assholes. “What makes you think I would know about fairy tales?” She asked._

 

_Sasori gave her a look._

 

“… _Her name is Aurora but she's more known as Sleeping Beauty,” Sakura said softly and she could be positive that he was laughing at her from the inside._ )

 

He was the right kind of person she would have seen herself with if she didn't met Sasuke first. He was sarcastic, petty, bitchy, smart, kind (in his own way), friendly (you gotta look for it), protective (if he thinks you're 'valuable'). He didn't zone her out like Sasuke does with many things that interest her especially medical terms; her and the redhead casually talks about that no matter the audience.

 

They snicker when someone asked what a term meant in simple terms and watched their reaction when Sasori goes into detail about it shameless. Hidan does not make any jokes when they're around after that time where Sakura had it and told him all sorts of stuff about the pregnancy section of her medical book she has memorized. She thinks Sasori filmed that because he was on the couch with his phone that day watching Hidan's pale reaction with a smirk.

 

Deidara told them they were the sea-salt couple. Neither denies it.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

The third sign was meeting the woman that had Sasuke's birthday on her wrist with S.U one day when Sakura went to bring Sasuke his lunch that he forgot and met his own personal assistant. Her name was Karin Uzumaki; the distant cousin of Naruto and Nagato that people still don't know the exact relationship. It was one of those topics where you wonder but don't know if they could find anything about it; it's just simply a thing.

 

She was very beautiful and polite but Sakura witness her basically biting Suigetsu's head off in the lobby so it was just a simple front. They were friendly to each other but once the woman noticed the lunch was for Sasuke; she grew puzzled and just stare at her wondering until Sasuke came out and took the lunch from the equal puzzled pinkette and just basically dragged Sakura away from his floor and back to the lobby with a half ass one arm hug before he left.

 

She thinks Karin waited until the wedding date to reveal the truth. She wondered why she waited for so long and then she thinks the redhead was most likely afraid of her reaction.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

The thing about working for Konan and her friends was that if your face was laughable easy to read to them; you cannot simply hide things from them especially concerning the brother of Itachi; the soulmate of Deidara who grew up with the pinkette because of Ino.

 

Sasori, of course, was the one who actually asked. He was always blunt enough for her taste and too blunt for her taste. It was one of those things that she simply does not want to name.

 

“What's wrong?” He asked while he draws another sketch for the same woman who requested Aurora for her daughter who both loved it and wanted another commission from the redhead. The mother says it was for her son who wanted the lovable robot and something that heals. Sakura has told him that the lovable robot was WALL-E and the 'something that heals' was Baymax; do you not know anything about Disney? He does; he just loves to rile her up.

 

“… Would you be puzzled if you met a woman that has your finance’s birthday and initials today?” Sakura asked softly and he paused to glance at her from his tablet silently. “Personal assistant of him too,” she said and he knows she already has the answer; she just has that foolish fairy tale in the way so he only shrugged and went back drawing.

 

She did not ask him again and he glances at his own wrist to see her birthday and her initials and knows that she had to face that demon who wears her finance’s face before even coming to the conclusion that her soulmate was basically her boss. Sometimes you just have to stay silent and let the someone you're supposed to be with figure out their own shit or was that just him?

 

“At least she wasn't mean when she noticed who the lunch was for,” was he heard from her desk and he wondered what would she be expecting if she had met the real soulmate of Sasuke Uchiha because he knows the little bastard has something planned for the pinkette and if he's not careful; he would really meet the real soulmate of the pinkette.

 

“It's the little things,” he responded this time.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“She's your personal assistant, yeah.” Deidara pointed out while they watched Sakura laughing at another birthday party bash for Sasuke in the damn summer and wondered if she was just dense or very manipulative and was simply playing a game. It did not escape their notice when Sasuke dragged a guilty-looking Karin to the house without a single glance at the pinkette.

 

“Yes,” Sasori answered.

 

“She met you once; her little redhead childhood friend that she met in Suna for some shit for her father,” Deidara continued.

 

Sasori gave him an amused look. “What's your point if she's so taken by his bullshit?” He asked taking a swig of his beer staring right at the blond.

 

“You're impatient and this time you're going to be patient when it counts? What the fuck, yeah?” Deidara asked looking like he wanted to yell those words but knows the redhead would throw an empty beer bottle at him to shut his mouth. He saw it happened to Hidan once when the man went too far and Sasori was not in the mood at all.

 

“I'm not forcing myself on her,” Sasori pointed out and they didn't say anything after that.

 

–

 

“Do you have a soulmate?” Sakura asked him the day after the party and neither looked like they were hungover. They were both excused of being witches and the pinkette looking at the person in the eye and asked if they wanted to be changed into a toad with a sweet smile while the redhead watched the person's slowly horrified reaction before they fled.

 

They were awful people.

 

“Why do you ask?” Sasori questioned instead raising a brow.

 

Sakura stared at him in silent. “Because I'm curious to know,” was all she said.

 

He stared at her silently before he nodded.

 

“Do you know them?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why not make the move?”

 

“Life's not always a fairytale, Sakura.”

 

That was the biggest damn hint he could give her and they went back to their work silently.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Sakura kicked Sasuke out of the house simply because she wanted space and she was blunt about it to anyone who asked why Sasuke's living with his friends at their apartment if they witness him moving his stuff on that floor that day.

 

“I wanted space and he was in the way,” Sakura told anyone bluntly before she walked away.

 

Konan and Nagato shared a look because every single member of the former Akatsuki heard that.

 

“I'm torn between making a bet and not,” Kisame said while they watched the pinkette disappeared in the corner of the hallway.

 

“He's in the way for a lot of things, yeah” Deidara said giving Sasori a look that was returned.

 

“It's her decision,” Sasori told him.

 

“She still has hope to find something inside my brother that could fit her,” Itachi answered and Deidara stared at him.

 

“Not even friends, huh?” Deidara said getting it quickly.

 

Itachi only smiled at him. It was enough answer.

 

“He gets that from your father,” Konan told him crossing her arms.

 

“He does,” Itachi agreed because he was a mama's boy and everyone knew.

 

“No wondered that Naruto and him doesn't hang out anymore; look at Sai. Better friend,” Obito said softly before he had to leave because he saw Rin and Kakashi peeking their heads from the other side of the hallway to see if he was there.

 

“Is it possible to have two soulmates like him?”

 

“Who knows about the soulmates concept.”

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“You're getting married, yay” Tayuya told her dull while she was getting cold feet because this is it. This is her day; her wedding day and she's just… not really excited for it. She doesn't know why she asked her sister to help her out with her emotions and she should have expected this.

 

Sakura looked at her and not herself in the mirror. “At least fake it,” she practically growled out before she stared back at her reflection. “Am I making the right choice?”

 

“If you're thinking you're not; you probably not,” Tayuya answered.

 

“Not the time for your little riddles. You're not even near your flute,” the pinkette hissed out.

 

Tayuya snorted rudely. “I don't have to be near my flute to tell you that yes, you're making the dumbass decision to marry that motherfucker who's most likely banging his assistant.”

 

“Sasuke's loyal,” Sakura said a little offended on his behalf.

 

“To who?” Tayuya asked.

 

The pinkette pointedly did not answer and Tayuya took noticed.

 

“Look,” Tayuya began getting up from her seat and crossing the room to stand behind her sister who stared at her helplessly. Her tone soften but her face did not. “You got a pretty dress and a ring that you can probably pawn off if this is not the right choice because we can't play that dense game anymore, Sakura.”

 

“We both know Sasuke's not born in November and that is his initials aren't S.A,” the older pinkette whispered in the other's ear before the door was knocked and opened before either could say anything.

 

They turned to face a silent Karin watching Tayuya mostly nervously. “May I come in to speak to you?” She asked obviously to Sakura.

 

“Yep,” Tayuya answered for her.

 

Karin just took that as her answer and walked in before shutting the door. She had a pretty black dress with boot heels that were laced instead zipped. She had her hair curled and one part fishtailed; she was very beautiful and she has Sasuke's mark on her wrist.

 

( _“You're imagining things, Sakura.”_

 

“ _Her soulmate is Suigetsu.”_

 

“ _She's just my assistant. Nothing more.”_ )

 

“You're his soulmate,” Sakura said cutting her off before the woman could even begin and the redhead looked at her sharply. “I'm just… God. I was hoping and well; you heard the saying about hoping for these kind of things. How long have you been...”

 

“Fucking him,” Tayuya supplied.

 

Karin blinked at them stunned before she sighed. “A year before you two got together,” she answered.

 

“The whole time,” Sakura said flatly.

 

“Loyal to who,” Tayuya repeated softly.

 

Sakura gave her sister a look before she walked over to the guarded Karin and looked at her before she shrugged. “Fuck it; you can have him but I'm still going to walk down that aisle just to purposely ran out of his life,” she hissed out poking the woman's collarbone.

 

“I'm going to get that on filmed,” Tayuya said gleefully.

 

( _“It's the little things,” Sasori told her_.)

 

Sasori was an asshole but she knows he was hers now.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“Do you take this bride as your wife to cherish--?”

 

“I do.”

 

Little lair.

 

Sakura stared at him silently with a small smile holding Sasuke's hands even when she wants to kick him in the balls.

 

“Do you take this groom as your husband to cherish--?”

 

“I fucking don't,” she hissed out.

 

There was silence.

 

Sasuke stared at her mute.

 

“You've been fucking cheating on me this whole time with your damn assistant. I'm sick of you,” she hissed out because she was keeping the ring and going to pawn it.

 

“Oh my god,” Ino whispered in the background.

 

“You're not my soulmate, you never were and I have no idea whatsoever why you even tried,” she hissed out before she took off the vile and threw at him because she will not stomp on it like a child and she walked out of the church instead of running. To make a damn point.

 

“THAT'S MY SISTER!” Tayuya shouted in the background and Sakura's isle pretty much cheered in response.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

She walked halfway to the shore until she asked a kind woman to drive her there and thankfully; she was accepted in the back of the woman's truck. She was watching the scenery go by until the vehicle stopped and she thanked her before walking the rest. She was standing in the water watching the dress get ruined and thought thank fuck it was on his savings pettily. She did take off the zipped up boots because they were black and she loved them; thick inch too unlike Karin's.

 

Karin and Sasuke would be happy with each other. She did have to wonder if it was just a game for him to see about something. To see if he could actually need anyone from Konoha Springs? Orochimaru tainted his mind well enough and she wondered if Itachi thinks about it.

 

(“Life's not always a fairytale, Sakura.”)

 

She looked at her wrist and thought of every interaction she had with Sasori that would give her a hint that he was her soulmate other than that glaring hints that she wanted to smack herself.

 

( _A glance at her wrist before the interview. Camilion pink. Riling her up about the crap she could tell that he knows. Never zones out; pays attention. 'Sea-salt'. Had faith in her even when she was so dense at first._ _She can be awful and he's awful too; it works out._

 

_They can talk about things that people just can't comprehend. One memorable occasion was them discussing poisons and pointedly looking at Hidan when he tries to talk about Jashin. There was silence from the silver-haired man afterward. Kakuzu actually gave them cash._

 

…

 

“ _Your name is Sasori, right?” Little Sakura asked shyly at the slightly older redhead who looked at her and nodded with a smile. He was so happy back then._

 

“ _Do you like red?” She asked nervously fingering his little sleeve between her fingers and looking up at him shyly._

 

_Sasori nodded._

 

“ _I can like pink too,” he told her quietly before their parents called them from the playground entrance._

 

…

 

“ _We can always make new memories! One day; when we see each other again!” Sakura told her new friend excited when the soulmate concept went over her head quite a bit to see that her soulmate was staring at her with a small smile._

 

_She held up her hand and he took it smiling._

 

“ _I, Haruno Sakura will reunite with Sasori Akasuna and stay together with him for the rest of my life!” She declared._

 

“ _I, Akasuna Sasori will reunite with Sakura Haruno and stay together with her for the rest of my life,” he repeated smiling before they shook on it before she shyly kissed his cheek and they both blushed._ )

 

Oh my God. She wondered if he waited and why she forgot until now? She wouldn't be surprised if he did knew she was his soulmate but had someone else. 'Life's not always a fairytale, Sakura' was what he said and…. She sat down in the water not caring its bloody cold and her dress was ruined that even the greatest tailor would not be able to fix it, probably.

 

She wondered if she can skinny drip right into the ocean because she's embarrassed that she forgot about the little guy that she can actually talk to without little Ino peer pressure to do so. They practically married each other already.

 

“You're going to drown yourself after that exit?” Sasori asked behind her and she slowly turned to face him. The redhead looked good with that slick back hair and he had his shirt unbutton enough to see his collarbones with his tie underdone. He looked good in suits but he never liked wearing them for so long.

 

“No regrets on that,” she responded.

 

Sasori stared at her silent and the pinkette got up from the water and walked to him to stare up at him just as silent.

 

“You were never going to tell me that I'm yours,” Sakura said lifting up his wrist to see if it was her mark and she was just wishful thinking. She wasn't.

 

“Then what? Say I told you and you still marry him after you met his own soulmate,” Sasori said not pulling the punches that set her on edge and wanted to thank him for not treating her like broken fragile glass.

 

“It will help me get my head of my ass if you're asking my sister,” Sakura muttered bitchy enough.

 

Sasori looked distantly amused. She wished to kiss and smoother that face; he does complicated things to her emotions and it's so addicting. He leaned closer to her barely there, just a couple more inches but she doesn't want to make the move; it's his ball court.

 

Her ball court was that exit number at the church.

 

“It did, and now I got you where I want you,” he whispered low and that voice did nothing to her; nope.

 

“Making new memories now, right?” She whispered back low too and she wondered what his reaction would be if she bats an eyelash.

 

Sasori smiled at her and her… missed it. Missed seeing that so much. “You remember,” he included.

 

“I remember,” she repeated agreeing.

 

When he leaned down to close the distance; she accepted it willingly and quite gleefully too. She threw her arms around his neck and he just holds her weight wrapping his arms around her waist. Neither cared that their outfits were ruined by the sea water. They were involved in something more important.

 

They were making do with their promise.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

_'Mama. Who's the redhead you have in your drawer?' Little Sarada asked watching her mother pause in her crossword puzzle to see her curious daughter holding a picture of the Akatsuki member._

 

_'He's Sasori, honey.'_

 

_'Who's Sasori?'_

 

_'Someone I very much missed.'_

 

_'If you could; will you meet him again?'_

 

_'Yes,' Sakura said smiling and thankful for once that Sasuke was on his mission to think without guilt that if she had a chance to see Sasori again and show him that he was important to her; more than he is to Kankuro; she would show it to him for the rest of their lives._

 

_It will be their promise. _

 

_**FIN**. _

 

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

 

**Man. I hope you like your request. It was hard to think about soulmates when it comes to my Sasori because yes, he does have emotions and he does know that love exists as concepts but actually applying them? Very complicated for someone who was so detached due to his past before Sakura. Before Kankuro made him remember his parents without remembering Chiyo.**

 

**It would take effort for him but that means something to her, huh. Making an effort; no matter how silly but many people who were never detached in someway will think that in her eyes when she thinks of Sasori.**

 

**The ending was very implied that this could have been a reincarnated story. Because it was and I love those troupes/AU.**

 

**Bye bye, people.**


	4. Our Moments [SasoSakuGaa]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about Sasori no Akasuna, Sakura Haruno, and Gaara Sabuku was that they were all addicting in some ways that just grab each other's attention and held that addiction tight so it won't fully consume them. 
> 
> [SasoSakuGaa request for jacpin2002]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go~! The first one shot.

**Naruto nor anything copyrighted belongs to me.**

**Yo. I hope you little oneshot you requested. I decided to try something out. I hope you like these little moments concerning the OT3 of yours. Let me know what you think if you wish.**

– **xxx – xxx – xxx –**

 

**[ONE] Kissing Cam. SasoSaku (Pre-ship).**

 

It was during a baseball game when they met. She wasn't one for sports and if she were to yell at something; it would have been at the cooking shows even when she wasn't a master chef but hey; she seriously judges food no matter what and she knows she's not the only one who does such a thing. She was on a date with Sasuke who was typing on his phone and she seriously wondered why they came here if he was going to ignore it. She doesn't understand him sometimes, really.

 

At least one person was keeping her interested in the game even when they both know she clearly doesn't care about it. So when he cheered; she clapped in response while she thought about what shows she should be watching during this time was when the kissing cam came on. She was absently aware that the couple on both sides of the team were getting their smooches going on and cheers while the game was paused for it to happen. A small break.

 

She did not expect her and Sasuke appearing in the kissing cam and there were sounds from the crowd around them and so she did her part by shaking his arm but he only shook his head attention all to his phone and she knew she heard a booing from the corner on her end. So she began to whisper to look up Sasuke, dear, please. Just look up and see. She was flushing at the attention and that oh my; this was filmed wasn't it? She was going to laugh at by their childhood friends until the person who helped her out turned into their seat and smash their lips against hers and the crowd went wild with their cheering.

 

Of course when they were kissing was when Sasuke looked up at the kissing cam and saw Sakura being kissed by a redhead while his seeming friend whistled while there were cheers. Before he could do anything; they separated and the pinkette stared at the smug redhead with a bright flush.

 

“I'm Sasori Akasuna,” the redhead introduced himself.

 

Sakura's lips twitched even when they still tingle. “Sakura. I'm Sakura Haruno,” she replied smiling.

– xxx –

**[TWO] Actor AU. GaaSaku (Implied platonic).**

 

“Isn't that hot?” Sakura asked the redhead curiously tilting her head because she has never got over the fact that people actually do this in the desert. Won't it be hot? She noticed Deidara was bitching about the heat in that black cloak and she winced for his behalf while Sasori—of course—told him to only do his line and quit bitching.

 

Gaara looked at her curiously while he was making sure the makeup wasn't that smudge from the upcoming fight scene between him and the blond. “No. It relieves the stress of the heat as long you don't wear black,” he replied smoothly.

 

Sakura blinked at him. “Does it help you guys out in winter if you wear black?”

 

Gaara waved his hand. “So, so. It depends on where you are in the desert,” he replied.

 

“Yet. People like to stay inside during most of the weather, hmm,” Deidara mumbled in the background while Sasori was seen almost breaking the hatch of Hiruko's body to get out of it and breathed deeply; his hair blowing because of the fan.

 

“Why live in such an environment?”

 

“People adapt to their surroundings, Sakura. That doesn't mean they can stay in the heat for so long if they have conditions.” 

 

Deidara and Sakura shared a look; sharing the fan near them and she kept glancing at how good the wind blows his hair while her bangs kept getting in her face and she gave up fixing them.

 

“I… I still like living surrounding by trees,” she said.

 

Gaara shrugged. “Desert's not for everyone,” he replied.

 

“Ain't that the fucking truth,” the blond muttered.

 

– xxx –

 

 **[THREE] Haunting/Canon-Divergence. SasoSakuGaa (Suspense)**.

 

They only shared one thing in common really even when they don't ever make a move to commit to their loose friendship and that's Naruto Uzumaki. Yet; after the near-deadly mission they faced to get Gaara back from the Akatsuki even when they lost one of their elders; they shared someone else in common; someone unexpected.

 

They were being haunted by the redhead they met. You would think he would be haunting the other brother but maybe he was and Kankuro does not say. In general; you do not speak such as Hell and most things don't bother you afterward.

 

 _'All the time you could be mixing poisons would be saving lives. How generous'_ he told her and she got good at ignoring him by now. Yet; his voice still annoys her greatly but she cannot act out like she almost foolishly did and almost set Sai in the bond fire due to wanting to punch the redhead.

 

Sakura stared at her reflectance at the council meeting but she was watching Sasori numbly when he wrote down his reply that was not seen by the others. She wondered if she was going crazy or he really made her into his arsenal through death.

 

_'The things you could do once you get rid of your pesky morals. You're not a second Kabuto nor you're truly a Tsunade. You would surpass them both, little girl and you won't be naive afterward.'_

 

The faith in her was astonishing and addicting. Maybe that's why she never tries to make him stop or leave her alone. Continue to haunt her through his grave.

–

 

The redhead was here again watching him while he voices out his thoughts during the meeting while Temari and Kankuro stand on either side of his chair guarding him. Gaara usually keeps quiet but lately, he has been voicing out his opinions that make the other council members seemed to shrink in their seats and wondered if they still fear him without the bloodthirsty monster inside him.

_'You still cause them to fear but yet you don't take advantage of it anymore. Uzumaki truly changed you from what I heard when I was alive.'_

Gaara was impressed himself when he didn't make any action that he heard the redhead—Sasori no Akasuna, that's right—for the first time. He wondered how Sakura felt when the redhead battle and talk to her. It must have been something that would haunt her in the aftermath but he took a glance at his brother who cleared wished to leave the meeting and go back to the Puppet Bridge. He and Sasori may eye contact when the younger redhead was acting seeing the chair that Chiyo used to sit.

 

His eyes must have shown his confusion or Sasori just predicted what the glance meant.

 

_'What makes you think I'm not haunting him?'_

 

It seemed even in death; Sasori no Akasuna was still the master at the puppet technique. A truly feared shinobi.

 

– xxx –

 

 **[FOUR] The Planning of Scorpion. SasoSaku. Kankuro's POV.** **(Adventure)**

 

Kankuro was aware of the ghost haunting Sakura and his brother. He was haunted by him too. So he decided to work with it. He went to Konoha and requested that Tsunade for Sakura and only the pinkette to come with him during his travels to the cave so he can finally take their missing shinobi home. He thinks the blonde knew what he fully meant. That he was being haunted and that this was an attempt to make it on his terms. He was aware like everyone that woman loses people dear to her especially if she gives them the necklace that belonged to the First.

 

“Let's pretend this is a good idea, Kankuro,” Sakura told him when she walked out of her apartment while he waited outside with Sasori watching him next to the door. She had her combat suit on like him because they can't be helped by being prepared for what lies their journey. “And if something happens when we break him out of the seal; I'm going to put you in the front lines to deal with him,” she said fully aware of the amusement dancing in the redhead's eyes.

 

Kankuro smirked. “We're not pretending to have morals? You should have given me an advance notice, Sakura” he said darkly amused.

 

Sakura only smiled sweetly.

 

Maybe she haunted the redhead in her own terms without reuniting with his body again like he did with the real one and he noticed how careful and loving—it seemed—when she takes great care of the puppets that ended his life with the redhead watching her and only her with an air of gratitude.

– xxx –

**[** **FIVE** **] The Search for Itachi/Canon Divergence. SasoSaku. Deidara's POV. (Anticipation)**

 

Before Sasuke even met Deidara; he came across the woman who was the only survivor of the battle that ended his partner's life. The blond tended to think maybe the redhead was onto something with the eternal life but he died and he doesn't know why he even attempted to try to think that death's permanent and everyone dies at the end. No one's immortal. He's been disappointed before; many times and that was just in Iwagakure. He's so sick and tired of it so he made his art as fleeting as he.

 

Tobi told him he would die from an explosion while Sasori remarked he would die young. Maybe he would but he should have as many advantages as he could. Like now when Tobi's not around him.

 

The woman just got finished with her items in the street stand that sell medical herbs that he knew it wasn't going to be used for good. It was the look in her eyes that flashed fleeting but her sweet smile fooled the kind old woman who didn't think such a woman could do such destruction herself. The old woman was wrong. He saw the cave. He has heard that Kankuro guy was still living and it's been almost four months since he was poison when he should have been dead but the woman created an antidote. Something that tells him that even the redhead himself would have trouble with if he got something even slightly wrong.

 

It was good that he was watching her from afar while he drinks the whiskey bottle that something was telling him it was last. It was his time and he wasn't going to stop it but he was going to do whatever it takes to bring his opponent down. It was good when he noticed the hooded figure standing next to her that took a glance at him and he saw red hair. He stands straighter when he heard the voice.

 

 _'Haunting you would always be eternal, little girl'_ Sasori told the woman who tensed and looked at his direction and they stared at each other; both off guard. Sasori smirked at him and Deidara knew that nobody lives for the eternity but haunting was another story. It was what the redhead wanted with his art and in beauty; the guy craved it.

 

“How come you don't haunt him? He was your partner.” The woman questioned low staring right at him and he wondered the same thing really. Thanks for asking for him, 'little girl.'

 

_'I haunted him enough while I was alive. He wouldn't be phased like you and the other ones.'_

 

Ain't that the fucking truth.

 

The woman continued to stare at him so he did the same finishing off his whiskey and throwing it the dumpster near him. “Goodbye,” she told him and he noticed it seemed final and it wasn't because they wouldn't meet again; he would have if it wasn't for one detail that told him he was going to die. It was the approval in the redhead's eyes when he glanced at the pinkette before he went back to stare at him and said with deadly calm;

 

' _Goodbye, Deidara.'_

 

It was just ironic and fitting that an Uchiha was the one forced him into the Akatsuki while another fucking one—his brother no less—would take him out of it along with life.

 

– xxx –

 

[SIX] Fourth Shinobi War/Canon-Divergence. SasoSakuGaa. (Hurt/Comfort)

 

Sasuke's the reason why this war was happening and Sakura doesn't know what to think nor the part where Sasori left her side suddenly just like he left Gaara and Kankuro since they made eye contact with her with shared confusion until it made sense. When she saw the black flare in the sky where Sai and Kankuro would be and Kakashi only sent her. That should have been the first and most important sign when she came across the battle to see a bonded Sasori while his partner Deidara was tired up tight with the wire that belonged to Scorpion with an angry look aimed at the brunet. Both members saw her and stopped their movement.

 

“You don't seem injured” Sakura commented looking at Kankuro who had the grace look sheepish at her tone. She smiled sweetly and hoped he had another flare for an actual emergency or she's going to send him to the grave like he would with his ambush squad that was minding their business expect understanding Sai. “Care to tell me what the hell is going on?”

 

Before I destroy you was implied to all. She's pretty sure one commented that she was just a wrathful as their mother and she would smack them but she has been told that by her best friend no less and she doesn't want to think of her mother with the same short temper.

 

Kankuro smirked at her. “It's time for your reunion too. Maybe with both. It might get one of them to leave towards the afterlife,” he commented seriously.

 

Sakura knows he's talking about Sasori when she gave the redhead a look and it was returned. “Alright” she replied and walked closer to passing Kankuro who wisely stayed away from her reach because she was still annoyed with him using the flare of this. He could have asked Sai to give her a messenger with his art for honest sake.

 

Sasori stared at her while he was kneeling down on the ground bonded by the same seal and swords that the Edo-Tensei was still trying to reverse the damaged but they had to be removed for that to work but they all know she's not going to remove them. “I should have figured out Kabuto would bring you back to life. Payback for being your subordinate, eh?”

 

Sasori smirked at her; amusement making his lips twitched slightly more up. “You must find that simply amusing, little girl.”

 

“Payback's a bitch, Sasori,” Sakura said smiling before she grew serious and wondered if she was just imagining that she was being hunted but she knows that Deidara saw him too before he died. “You stopped haunting me; I was wondering what made you move on,” she commented testing the waters and not caring about the reactions that she received from the ambush team before Kankuro told them to mind their damn business. She and Deidara shared a glance and they both nodded to show understanding.

 

Sasori smirked slightly wider. “We both know why I stopped.”

 

Indeed.

 

“You got the body you wanted. Still, think it's flawless?” Sakura questioned.

 

Sasori didn't seem to think so and maybe she's the only one who can read the man because he told her he haunts her the most with the blond being second when he was alive but they both know the redhead watched Deidara from afar. “It's something,” the redhead admitted.

 

“I wondered when your grand uncle told me the real story; why you would hate your grandmother so much. Did you make yourself a puppet to join your first puppets? Eternal and all that for the company until your heart gives out or someone like me comes and wreck it” Sakura said wondering and she noticed Kankuro stand up straighter while Sai gave the redhead a look.

 

Sasori's eyes showed pain only to her when he sighed. “That's adorable you would think that,” he said toneless but she read between the lines and knew it was what he wanted when he was planning to make himself a puppet and judging by how quiet Deidara seemed; she knew he can read the look in the redhead's eyes.

 

“Life's fucking disappointing, yeah” Deidara commented from his spot.

 

“It gave you two a lot of crap,” Sakura said thinking it over.

 

Sasori and Deidara simply stared at her and she wondered in another life that they would have gotten along just fine to make it a close friendship or something more but she's not going to focus on that.

 

“You'll be with them. You'll also know you won't be forgotten. Not as a weapon but someone” Sakura confessed to looking at Sasori while stuffing her hands into her skirt's pockets thankful she chose to bring this. “I'm not going to forget you,” she swore because she keeps her promises that she knows she can make them work especially.

 

Sasori smiled at her and she wondered how long has he smiled for real. “Thank you, Sakura.”

Sakura smiled back before Kankuro made his goodbye and they watched the redhead faded away.

–

“So he's gone” Gaara mused thinking it over while the three was sharing a spot during a break in the war in a semi-safe zone. Semi-safe being that even with the redhead's speech; tensions are still high and she's pretty sure if that woman Karui was around the pinkette; she and she would start a fight because she's Sasuke's former teammate and not because Killer Bee was found alive and safe with Naruto.

“He moved on but he'll be back,” Sakura said lightly leaning against him while Kankuro was sleeping on her lap no less. “He's stubborn like his partner but does it more quietly” she mused.

 

Gaara wrapped an arm around her to show the contact was welcomed. “He's welcome to come back. I would miss his comments,” he said just as lightly and they shared a smile.

 

– xxx –

 

**[+ONE] Everlasting Love/Modern AU. SasoSakuGaa. (Hinted Reincarnation)**

 

“So I promised you both that we should be together. So here we are. Any regrets?” Sakura questioned smiling at both redheads on the bed while she was barely clothed like them.

 

“Not at all,” Gaara said warmly with a smile.

 

“What makes you think we would?” Sasori questioned pointedly.

 

– **xxx – xxx – xxx –**

 

**Here you go. I wanted to try something out like I said in the beginning and I'm sorry that it's so short but the last one shows you a hint of the second oneshot I'm working on and off when inspiration happens. It's going to be hinted Reincarnation that you would know in the almost ending but it's slow going until that scene above happens and what caused it.**

**So I hope you liked your request and the upcoming one.**

**Bye-bye.**

**(Still accepting requests. Just to add another rule to all; I won't do A/B/O or Mpeg. I never got into that troupes.)**


	5. Requests Are Open

I only know the personalities (decently) of the Akatsuki, Konoha, Suna, Taka. It's been a long time and I'm trying to remember how Iwagakure acts because of Deidara. 

I do write healthy SasuSaku, don't worry. (I ship the pinkette with Sasori, Deidara, Ino, Itachi, Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke because the fanfiction made me ship them together) 

 

Totally hundred percent acceptable: f/m, f/f/, m/m/, threesomes. Just platonic shipping. If characters seemed forced to love each other in the plot/prompt; I'm not accepting, sorry. I'm also picky with love triangles. 

 

Rules... 

No Mpeg. Never got into it.   
No ABO. Never got into it.   
I don't write smut since I'm not a fan writing it but I'll imply it for you.   
  
You can give me prompts, the pairing, and I shall work out the rest if I can.   
I can barely write action/adventure scenes but I shall try. 

 

I only have the internet at the library until the time being so please be patient. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be for fun. I won't abandoned 'Not a Fairy Tale' and 'Fourthwall Breaking Drabbles.'


End file.
